Revenir, respirer
by Camillette la Chouette
Summary: Legolas arrive chez Aragorn, roi du Gondor. Il est son dernier espoir, sa dernière volonté. Qu'à t'il bien pu lui arriver, pour  qu'il vienne ainsi chercher de l'aide ? Et que signifie cette apparence étrange, choquante ? Leger Aragorn Legolas prévu
1. Chapter 1

Je suis dans une période 'fics tristes à personnages désespérés'

Je suis désolée pour celles et ceux qui n'aiment pas !

Bon, elle n'a néanmoins pas grand chose à voir avec ma HP, le style est totalement différent. Et celle-ci sera bien plus courte, maxi trois chapitres. Au départ je voulais en faire un OS mais c'est un peu plus long que prévu

Donc c'est une fic sur le SDA, tout à Tolkien, bénit soit-il.

Dédicace à la Lanterne !

* * *

Il marchait par pur automatisme. Un pied devant l'autre, nul besoin de penser. Pour un elfe, le mouvement le plus naturel. Aucun effort à fournir, simple comme respirer.

Et respirer comme vivre. Respirer pour vivre. Un dernier objectif à atteindre, au moins. Il lui devait bien ça. Le prévenir avant de partir.

La seule chose qu'il percevait encore, c'était le vent sur sa nuque. Une brise froide, qui tentait de s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements, de le rendre aussi froid que s'il était déjà mort. Mais il luttait contre cela. Seul ce frisson sur sa nuque le dérangeait, le choquait. Jamais il n'avait senti le vent à cet endroit. Jamais il n'aurait dû le sentir. Et cette sensation lui rappelait avec une acuité insupportable la douleur de la perte.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Legol... Tes cheveux ! Mon ami, qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ? »

« Mon roi, s'inclina Legolas. Un grand malheur m'a frappé, je suis venu vous demander asile, pour quelque temps. Pourrez-vous m'accueillir ? »

Aragorn, devenu depuis maintenant de nombreuses années Elessar, roi des territoires réunifiés de Gondor et d'Arnor, tentait de se remettre de sa surprise, et réussit à la dissimuler pour offrir à son ami un accueil digne de son rang et du lien qui les unissait.

Sans poser plus de question, sachant que Legolas lui offrirait les réponses le moment venu, il guida son hôte vers l'appartement qui lui était réservé à l'intérieur de palais.

Au moment du couronnement, il avait décidé d'offrir à chaque membre de la Communauté la possibilité de venir aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait lui rendre visite. Et pour cela, il avait fait en sorte que chacun dispose d'un petit appartement au sein de palais.

Celui de Frodon n'avait plus jamais accueilli de visiteur depuis le départ du Porteur de l'Anneau vers l'Au-Delà des Mers. Et les autres n'avaient plus été occupées qu'en de très rares occasions, jusqu'au départ de leur occupant vers les Cavernes de Mandos.

Celui de Legolas avait été conçu pour offrir tout le confort souhaitable pour un elfe sylvestre : il était largement ouvert par de grandes baies sur un balcon léché par les branches mouvantes des arbres qui bordaient le palais, ses pièces étaient ornées dans un style floral très léger. La lumière artificielle était très douce, ténue, pour respecter le cycle naturel du jour et de la nuit. Legolas y retrouva sa chambre avec un grand lit aux draps blancs, son salon de détente et de réception, ainsi que sa salle de bain très modeste et tout en matériaux naturels.

« Legolas, tu es chez toi ici. Si tu désires nous rejoindre pour le dîner, saches qu'il sera servi au Petit Salon. Mais tu peux rester ici et demander qu'on te serve un repas. Il sera fait comme tu le souhaites. »

« Merci, Aragorn. Je pense que je vais rester ici. Merci de ton accueil.»

« C'est normal, mon ami. A demain. »

« Bonne nuit, mon roi. »

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Alors qu'il marchait vers ses appartements afin de se préparer pour le repas du soir, Aragorn se sentit hanté par la vision qu'il avait eue de Legolas au moment de l'accueillir. Soucieux de le préserver, il avait pu en faire abstraction en la présence de l'elfe, mais tout lui revenait maintenant avec une force incroyable. Cette image... comme un cauchemar.

Legolas avait... coupé ses cheveux. Ou plutôt arrachés. Ses magnifiques cheveux, il n'en restait que quelques mèches éparses, de longueurs inégales, les plus courtes lui laissant un simple duvet sur le crâne, et aucune ne dépassant la ligne de son menton. Aragorn n'avait jamais vu un elfe aux cheveux courts, c'était totalement inconcevable. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se doutait que c'était très mauvais signe.

Et un autre élément achevait de le persuader que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à son ami : il avait tracé sur son front, avec ce qui ressemblait à de la cendre, un signe en forme de feuille. Il ne connaissait pas la signification de ces distinctions physiques, mais elles étaient forcément de mauvais augure.

Aragorn en tremblait. Il se reprit en arrivant devant sa porte. Rien ne devait transparaître de son trouble, les enfants – même s'ils étaient adultes, maintenant - n'avaient pas besoin de se faire du souci pour leur père. Mais il était bien décidé à demander quelques explications à Arwen à la fin du repas.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Arwen avait bien compris que son époux n'était pas dans son humeur ordinaire. Il n'avait pas participé aux conversations du repas, n'avait pas cherché à taquiner son fils, n'avait pas ri aux facéties de ses filles.

Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux, elle approcha son siège du sien et, prenant ses mains, lui demanda :

« Mon ami, quelque chose vous tracasse. »

« Oui, Arwen. Je comptais vous en parler, vous devriez pouvoir m'aider. Legolas est arrivé au château dans l'après-midi. »

« Et il n'est pas venu dîner avec nous ? »

« Justement, non. Il ne va pas bien. Il m'a annoncé qu'un malheur lui était arrivé, et n'ai pas jugé utile de l'interroger plus avant. Il se confiera quand il le voudra. »

« J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mal... » pensa t'elle à voix haute. Puis elle dit : « Bien sûr. Vous avez bien fait. »

« Mais j'ai été très perturbé par son apparence, sans doute pourrez vous me dire si elle correspond à quelque tradition elfique dont je n'aurais pas connaissance. »

« Oh non ! » Arwen cria, horrifiée. « Il a coupé ses cheveux, n'est-ce pas ! Oh, quel malheur ! Mais qu'a t'il bien pu lui arriver de si terrible ? » Elle avait pâlit, ses mains tremblaient et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Aragorn comprenait de moins en moins.

« Arwen, m'expliquerez-vous ? Je m'inquiète pour notre ami ! »

« Oh, c'est terrible. Chez les elfes sylvestres, se couper les cheveux est le signe du deuil le plus profond. Legolas doit être désespéré, il a dû lui arriver ce qu'il pouvait craindre de pire... Comment pourrions nous lui venir en aide ? »

« Il avait également un signe tracé à la cendre sur le front... »

« A la cendre... C'est un indice. »Arwen réfléchit un moment, puis reprit ses explications, plus calme. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien pour leur ami dans l'immédiat. Autant expliquer le maximum à Aragorn, qu'il sache comment agir en présence de Legolas.

« Les cheveux coupés, ou même arrachés dans les cas les plus graves... »

« C'est le cas de Legolas » interrompit le roi.

Arwen poussa un long soupir tremblant, puis continua son explication.

« C'est donc le signe du deuil. Quant au signe tracé sur le front, il renseigne sur la cause du deuil. S'il s'agit de cendre, il doit s'agir d'un feu, d'un incendie. Et Legolas aura tracé le signe avec les reste laissés par les flammes. Il aurait pu le tracer avec du sang, de la terre, ou même de l'eau. »

« Pauvre Legolas... Je crains de ne pouvoir lui être d'une grande utilité. Il sera néanmoins le bienvenue ici, aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra, n'est-ce pas ? » voulut s'assurer Aragorn.

« Bien sûr ! Vous devrez être prudent, qu'il n'aille pas jusqu'à perdre le goût de la vie, qu'il nous ne quitte prématurément ... »

« Arwen ! » Aragorn bondit de sa chaise, très agité. « Comment osez-vous émettre de telles hypothèses ? N'y aurait-il donc ici rien qui puisse le retenir ? Et vous, et moi ? Ne resterait-il pas pour nous ? »

« Elessar. Il souffre terriblement. J'espère de tout cœur que cette amitié sera suffisante pour le retenir. Mais il ne peut pas être sans ignorer que votre propre volonté va déclinant... »

« Nous en parlerons plus tard. Pour l'instant, lui seul compte. Je resterai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour m'assurer de son bonheur de vivre. Y a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir ? »

Arwen retint un soupir. Elle savait très bien que son époux se lassait chaque jour un peu plus de la vie qu'il menait.  
Leur fils étant en âge de régner, il songeait à se retirer, pour retrouver les compagnons de sa jeunesse dans leur vie d'immortalité.  
Elle savait que son amour pour lui ne suffirait pas à le retenir. Ce malheur qui arrivait à Legolas serait peut-être la dernière chose qui pourrait le garder dans ce monde. Elle expliqua donc au roi ce qui lui permettrait de soutenir l'elfe dans sa douleur.

« Les cheveux ont une symbolique très importante pour les elfes. On les coupe au pire de la douleur, et celle-ci ne sera totalement estompée que lorsqu'ils auront retrouvés une certaine longueur. Le deuil s'arrête quand les cheveux ont repoussé jusque sous les omoplates, en moyenne. Mais chaque elfe et chaque malheur décide en vérité du temps qu'il faudra pour reprendre une vie normale.  
Je ne peux m'avancer pour Legolas, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu lui arriver et nous ne sommes pas assez intimes pour que je sache s'il est dans son tempérament de s'appesantir sur sa douleur, où plutôt de la rejeter loin de lui.  
D'autant que nous sommes une race très pudique sur les sentiments, vous le savez comme moi.  
Et cette marque sur son front : il n'a pas le droit de la laver. Elle devra s'effacer seule, avec le temps. Tant qu'elle sera là, il devra suivre un jeûne sévère, ne pourra assister à aucun divertissement et ne pourra pas se préoccuper de son apparence. Ainsi, il ne pourra pas chercher à modifier sa coiffure.  
Ce laps de temps est nécessaire pour que l'esprit et le corps se reposent après le terrible évènement.  
Vous devrez être très présent auprès de lui, puisque c'est vous qu'il a choisi pour l'aider en venant ici. Prenez grand soin de lui, aidez-le et protégez-le comme vous l'aimez. »

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

Alors Aragorn décida de se consacrer entièrement à Legolas. Il organisa la cérémonie de passation de pouvoir et abdiqua, léguant la couronne, le trône et le royaume à son fils Eldarion. Arwen, comprenant le besoin de son mari d'aider son ami, prit en charge les premiers pas de son fils dans sa nouvelle charge.

Quelques jours avaient passés, sans nouvelle de Legolas. Aragorn avait respecté ce silence mais commençait à s'inquiéter. Il n'était pas bon pour son ami de rester seul si longtemps dans un tel état d'esprit.

Il alla frapper à la porte de l'appartement de l'elfe, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Soucieux, il recommença sans plus de succès, et finit par appeler un serviteur, qui l'informa que Legolas n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis son arrivée mais qu'il se faisait apporter de quoi se sustenter chaque jour. Aragorn respira, soulagé.

Pourtant, il était toujours décidé à parler à son ami, aussi entra t'il doucement dans la chambre. Elle était plongée dans le noir, aucun bruit ne parvenait aux oreilles du Rôdeur. Il s'avança avec précaution, jusqu'au bord du lit où il vit son ami endormi. Son aspect, tel qu'Aragorn le percevait dans la pénombre, était toujours aussi terrible. Comme l'avait dit Arwen, il n'avait pas effacé la marque qui se devinait encore sur son front. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas non plus été recoupés. Et il semblait au roi que Legolas n'avait tout simplement pas quitté son lit depuis son arrivée. Il s'en voulut de ne pas être venu prendre de ses nouvelles plus tôt, mais il était maintenant bien décidé à rattraper son retard, l'à aider au maximum.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, où il tira le lourd rideau qui maintenait la pièce dans le noir. Il fut un instant ébloui par la soudaine clarté, mais se réjouit de la présence d'un lumineux soleil qui ne manquerait pas de mettre du baume au cœur blessé de Legolas. Il ouvrit en grand la baie et alla respirer un moment sur le balcon.

Quand il se retourna, l'elfe était réveillé et le regardait depuis son lit. Aucune joie n'apparaissait sur son visage, ses traits tirés et son teint blafard disaient mieux que des mots à quel point il souffrait.

Aragorn revint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, il se pencha pour prendre la main de son ami dans les siennes, ses yeux plongés dans les prunelles étirées. Il aurait voulu réconforter son ami, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il craignait d'être maladroit, de le blesser involontairement. Sans qu'il en prenne conscience, il avait commencé à caresser la main amaigrie blottie entre les siennes.

Finalement, il dit :

« Legolas, voudrais-tu manger quelque chose en ma compagnie ? Tu es très affaibli, j'ai peur que tu ne le sois trop. M'accepterais-tu avec toi ? »

L'elfe déglutit avec difficulté, la gorge sèche. Un filet de voix rauque lui échappa :

« Oui, Aragorn. »

_à suivre ... _

* * *

Un pitit mot ? Pleaaase...

J'espère que vous aimez ! Pas trop démoralisant ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis dans une forme olympique en ce moment ! Deux publications en deux jours, c'est top !

Voilà la suite, enfin, de _Revenir, Respirer_. J'ai honte du temps passé depuis le premier chapitre, et je peux vous assurer que le troisième et dernier arrivera beaucoup plus vite.

Merci aux huit reviewers du premier chapitre, c'est vous qui m'avez redonné la motivation pour continuer ! Je vous dédicace donc ce deuxième chapitre, à vous Tari Miriel, Lunelfique, Mademoiselle Else, Mara, Lady Dark Angel, Roxane, Naémir et Phénix.

(Patamoi, ToutaJRRTolkien)

* * *

**Revenir, Respirer**

**Chapitre 2**

**_______________________________________  
**

Alors l'ancien roi retourna dans le couloir, commander un repas au serviteur. En revenant dans l'appartement, il passa par la salle de bain où il prit un verre d'eau.

Quand il passa la porte de la chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de rester dans l'ombre à observer Legolas. L'elfe s'était redressé, il était assis dans le grand lit. Mais il semblait tellement mince, perdu au milieu des draps ! Aragorn se promis une nouvelle fois qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider.

Cependant, son ami se retourna, et il s'avança pour le rejoindre. Il lui donna le verre d'eau, que Legolas but avec avidité.

Le repas arriva rapidement, porté par un jeune homme discret qui s'éclipsa sitôt son office achevé. Les deux hommes commencèrent à manger en silence, Legolas se contentant des légumes et du minimum vital, fidèle à son jeun. Aragorn ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire pour aider son ami. Mais finalement, il n'eut pas à le faire car celui-ci se décida à parler.

Il se redressa dans le lit, posa sa fourchette et regarda Aragorn. Sentant qu'il allait parler, le roi arrêta également de se nourrir, et accorda toute son attention à l'elfe.

- Aragorn, je te remercie de l'aide que tu m'as apportée. Merci de m'avoir accepté chez toi, alors que tu ne savais rien de ce qui m'était arrivé.

- Je suis néanmoins inquiet. Arwen m'a expliqué qu'un terrible malheureux avait du te frapper, et tu n'as pas parlé depuis que tu es arrivé. J'ai eu si peur en te voyant, devant la porte.

- J'en suis désolé. Mais Arwen avait raison. Il m'a fallu ces quelques jours pour me permettre de te parler. Mais si tu le veux, je vais maintenant t'expliquer.

Aragorn ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, et tendit la main vers son ami. L'elfe sembla lui en être reconnaissant, il se redressa et se saisit de cette main tendue.

- Il y a en fait très peu à expliquer. Nous avons du commettre un acte qui a déplu aux dieux, même si je ne puis imaginer lequel pour que nous recevions cette punition. La forêt, Mirkwood a ... elle a ... Legolas déglutit difficilement, des larmes dans la voix et dans les yeux.

- Elle a brûlé. Totalement. Il n'en reste plus rien. Mes amis sont... morts. Brûlés vifs, où partis aussitôt, de leur propre volonté rejoindre leurs proches qui avaient péris, incapables de supporter le poids de ce deuil et même d'imaginer une vie éternelle dans un territoire dévasté et vide de tout habitant, de tout sentiment positif.

L'elfe vidait à présent chaque goutte de l'horreur qu'il avait porté depuis tout ce temps. Avec Aragorn, il se savait suffisamment en sécurité pour laisser libre cours à sa douleur. Et tandis qu'il parlait, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sans sanglots, des larmes de désespéré.

- Les enfants n'ont pas eu le temps de fuir, nos enfants si rares et si précieux. Ils criaient... Les mères ont voulu tenter de les sauver, mais elles n'ont pu que les accompagner dans la mort.

Les pères, les frères essayaient d'éteindre les flammes, mais le bois était totalement atteint, il n'y avait rien de possible. La fumée était partout, noire, épaisse, comme aux temps les plus terribles du Troisième Age ! Je me crois revenu à ces époques si dures pour nous tous.

Les arbres gémissent, crient, se brisent, les animaux souffrent, l'esprit de la forêt hurle sa douleur, et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour tenter de le sauver. On devient égoïste, la seule chose à sauver c'est soi-même, alors je me suis écarté, roi qui laisse son peuple agonir, et j'ai voulu mourir mais tu étais là, je voulais te le dire.

Je voulais t'annoncer ce malheur pour la Terre du Milieu. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir surmonter ça...

- Legolas, je suis là ! Nous sommes là, nous allons t'aider ! dit vivement Aragorn, cherchant à lutter contre la voix désespérée de son ami. Jamais je ne pourrais imaginer ta douleur, jamais je ne voudrais la vivre, mais tu dois compter sur nous !

- Non, Aragorn, reprit Legolas, la voix déformée par les pleurs. Je ne suis pas digne de ça. J'ai laissé mon peuple mourir ! Je ne suis pas digne de rester sur cette terre, je suis encore moins digne d'atteindre les Havres Blancs que j'ai tant espérés. J'ai laissé mon peuple mourir ! Il sont tous morts ! Tous ! Que puis-je faire pour expier cette faute, Aragorn ? Que puis-je faire ?

Le désespoir perçait dans sa voix, au-delà de ce qu'un être vivant devrait pouvoir endurer. Aragorn ne pouvait concevoir ce qui gardait Legolas en vie, après une telle douleur. Les larmes affleuraient le bord de ses yeux, un simple battement de cils aurait suffit à les faire déborder.

Sa propre lassitude et sa peine lui semblaient maintenant si vaines et futiles ! Ne pouvant répondre, il se contenta de se pencher en avant, poussa le plateau qui avait servit à leur repas, et prit son ami dans ses bras, le serrant à l'étouffer.

- Je ne sais pas, roi, ce que tu peux faire, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux, la bouche contre sa nuque. Legolas se laissait aller contre lui, Aragorn sentait l'humidité des larmes sur son épaule et les épis de ses cheveux contre sa peau.

- Je ne sais pas, mais ta douleur est sincère, et rachète à la fois la faute qui a pu provoquer la colère des Dieux et la perte involontaire de ton peuple. En prenant un deuil si strict, tu montres que ta peine est si immense que nul ne peut t'en vouloir.

- Mais Aragorn, murmura l'elfe, de plus en plus blotti contre son ami, c'est à moi-même que j'en veux. Je me sens si mal...

- Contre cela, il va te falloir lutter seul. Je serai là à chaque instant, même je sais que je ne pourrais pas te persuader de ton innocence. Mais je resterai toujours là. Et surtout, surtout...

Aragorn respira, le souffle coupé par sa gorge serrée.

- Surtout, Legolas, reste là toi aussi. Ne pars pas dans les endroits sombres que je ne pourrais pas atteindre, ne quitte pas notre monde. Je te sens entre mes bras je sens ton souffle, tu es si vivant. Surtout, reste près de moi et laisse moi t'atteindre, que je puisse t'aider.

L'elfe respira, puis quitta doucement l'abri chaud et rassurant que lui offrait son ami. Il reprit ses mains et les serra doucement. La douleur était toujours aussi présente sur son visage, les stigmates du deuil le marquaient, et cela pour un long moment, mais il regarda Aragorn d'un air franc.

- Je te le promets, Aragorn. Je resterai là où tu pourras toujours m'atteindre.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Aragorn était anéanti. Le dernier membre de la Communauté, celui qui lui était le plus cher, vivait un drame inconcevable.

Il espérait pouvoir rester en vie suffisamment longtemps pour l'aider, le persuader de continuer à respirer l'air de la Terre du Milieu. Mais son temps touchait à sa fin, il le savait. Arwen le savait également. Comme les anciens rois de Númenor, il arrivait au terme de sa vie.

Sans Legolas, il aurait renoncé à la vie en même temps qu'à son trône. L'affection si profonde qu'il ressentait pour l'elfe de Mirkwood ne pouvait que prolonger de peu de temps sa présence parmi les vivants.

L'ancien roi le savait, Arwen était douloureusement consciente de ceci. Elle ne pouvait plus grand-chose pour l'aider dans ce passage. Il était serein, avant l'arrivée de Legolas, et serait parti sans le moindre sentiment de perte. Après son départ, Arwen serait restée quelques temps pour aider leur fils à régner, puis aurait assumé son choix de mortelle et serait retournée dans les bois de Fondcombe pour mourir.

L'amour avait depuis longtemps disparu entre eux, laissant place à une profonde et éternelle affection, comme peuvent se vouer seulement les plus proches amis, amants.

Mais cette sérénité teintée de mélancolie avait brutalement laissé place à une urgence de vivre. Aragorn se devait de rester vivant encore un peu, pour soutenir Legolas. Il se sentait responsable de lui, qui était venu jusqu'en Gondor pour lui apprendre une si douloureuse nouvelle. Il se sentait un nouveau devoir, terriblement plus égoïste que tous ceux qu'il avait pu avoir jusqu'à ce jour.

Il sentait se réveiller en lui des sentiments qu'il croyait depuis longtemps éteints. Il voulait que son ami puisse vivre en paix, et si la vie lui demeurait trop difficile, qu'il puisse au moins partir la conscience libérée d'une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise.

Il se sentait pris d'une passion oubliée, pour son ami et sa survie. Il ressentait envers des émotions qu'il n'avait ressenties qu'il y a très longtemps, pour un autre elfe, une belle princesse maintenant reine et amie, complice. Il ne pouvait voir dans ces sentiments la moindre trahison.

Arwen ressentait exactement la même chose envers lui, et elle ne pourrait qu'admettre une passion qui le faisait se sentir vivant, à quelques mois de sa mort.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Aragorn avait choisi. Il vivrait ses derniers auprès de son ami, pour lui. Si lui-même mourrait, Legolas, au moins, vivrait.

Il prit une chambre voisine de celle de l'elfe. Il passait chaque jour énormément de temps avec lui, le laissant en paix quand il en ressentait le besoin.

Il en profitait alors pour aller voir son fils, qui bientôt n'eut plus besoin de lui, et Arwen.

La reine ressentait de la douleur à voir son compagnon de toujours s'éloigner d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait que compatir à la douleur de Legolas, comprenait chaque décision de son époux. La douleur de le perdre se voyait atténuée par la conscience que le roi s'accordait ainsi ses derniers moments de bonheur sur la Terre du Milieu, qu'elle-même n'aurait pu lui offrir.

Les deux rois déchus passaient du temps à parler ensemble, de leurs aventures au sein de la Compagnie, de ce qu'avait été leur vie avant et après la quête de Frodon, de leur douleur présente, de leurs sentiments. Parfois ils ne parlaient pas, ils étaient simplement assis dans la même pièce, la chambre si lumineuse de Legolas.

Leur présence mutuelle était suffisante, les aidaient tous deux. Les émotions étaient là, ils se déchiffraient d'un simple regard.

Aragorn aimait l'elfe, comme un jeune homme, d'un amour passionné et désintéressé. La seule chose qui le motivait était le bien-être de Legolas. Il le savait, le lui disait.

Legolas acceptait avec sérénité cet amour qui lui permettait de rester en vie, mais la douleur de perdre tous ses proches, tout son peuple, avait anesthésié sa capacité à rendre cet amour. Parfois, il se rebellait même contre la dévotion dont faisait preuve Aragorn, s'en jugeant indigne, mais le Dúnadan réussissait toujours à la convaincre de sa valeur et à la ramener à des pensées moins noires.

La marque de cendre s'effaçait peu à peu du front de l'elfe. Tout en respectant profondément sa signification, Aragorn ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre avec impatience sa disparition. Legolas était de plus en plus mince, le jeûne était une épreuve rigoureuse.

Et il voulait vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose pour la coiffure de son ami. La vision de cette chevelure ravagée, laissant apparaître le crâne à certains endroits, était vraiment difficile et si éloignée de celle du Legolas en bonne santé qu'il souhaitait retrouver ! Les cheveux des elfes poussaient à une vitesse nettement supérieur que celle des humains, et ceux de Legolas pouvaient maintenant être égalisés quasiment partout.

- Legolas, la cendre est partie.

L'elfe leva la main pour en effleurer son front, et les doigts diaphanes redescendirent aussi blancs qu'avant.

- Oui, murmura-t-il simplement. Et pourtant, je ne me sens pas vraiment soulagé.

- Il va falloir du temps. C'est normal. Mais...

- Oui, Aragorn ?

- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai te demander... J'ai peur te brusquer, mais..., hésita Aragorn

- Demande-moi, tu verras ma réponse.

- Si Arwen m'a bien expliqué, la période de deuil la plus sévère vient maintenant de se terminer ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Alors... Même si ta peine est encore immense, est-ce que tu accepterais de ... de te nourrir un peu plus ? Je te vois dépérir, il ne faut pas que cela arrive.

- Mais Aragorn ! Je n'ai pas faim, je n'ai aucun désir de manger !

- S'il te plait, supplia Aragorn. Fais-le pour moi ! Ne meurs pas. Tu dois te remettre, un peu.

Legolas soupira.

- Je le ferais, Aragorn. Pour toi, je vais me nourrir.

Le Dúnadan lui attrapa les mains et les serra avec ferveur, puis lui embrassa les phalanges pour le remercier. Il leva l'une de ses mains, et la passa avec la plus grande douceur sur le crâne son ami.

- Pourrais-je également faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux ? Cette vision... Cela me brise le cœur. Tes cheveux si abîmés, c'est comme un accroc à ta beauté, à ton image. Mon œil est arrêté à chaque fois, et j'ai envie de pleurer.

- Laisse moi encore quelques jours, tempéra Legolas. J'ai encore besoin de ressentir dans ma chair les conséquences de mon inaptitude à protéger mon peuple. Sentir mes cheveux ainsi, c'est pour moi une anormalité, qui jamais n'aurait du m'arriver. Mais j'en ai encore besoin.

Alors Aragorn céda, pour quelques jours.

Il veilla à chaque repas de l'elfe, mangea avec lui et s'assura qu'il reprenait un poids normal. Et quand au bout de plusieurs jours, Legolas leva le visage orné d'un très léger sourire vers lui, il comprit que le moment était venu.

Il lui prit la main, et le tira vers la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre. La baignoire était en bois parfaitement poli. Alors que Legolas commençait à se dévêtir, Aragorn alla à la porte et demanda à un valet de lui ramener plusieurs seaux d'eau chaude des cuisines. Quand il revient, l'elfe ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements, debout au milieu de la pièce, exposant sans pudeur et sans provocation son corps amaigri. Aragorn se déshabilla lui-aussi, et quand l'eau arriva, ils ôtèrent leur dernier vêtement et se plongèrent tous deux dans le baquet.

Aragorn était profondément ému. Il attira son ami et l'installa entre ses jambes, dos contre torse. Malgré la situation, aucun des deux hommes n'éprouvaient le moindre désir sexuel. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, pendant lequel chacun gagna une profonde sérénité. Puis Aragorn se pencha pour attraper le savon posé sur le sol, et commença à laver la chevelure de l'elfe. Il y passa un long et doux moment, rinça délicatement chaque mèche, y passant ses doigts avec délectation.

Quand il eut terminé, il passa le savon à Legolas, et chacun se lava. Puis ils sortirent de la baignoire, et dans la chaleur d'étuve de la petite pièce, ils s'essuyèrent. Aragorn fit asseoir Legolas sur un tabouret, et prit des ciseaux qui étaient posés là, avec l'ensemble du matériel de toilette.

Profondément ému, il commença à égaliser les cheveux de l'elfe. Les mèches en étaient d'une finesse extrême, d'une douceur incomparable. Il effleurait parfois la pointe des oreilles qui émergeait, provocant de légers frissons. Sans avoir besoin de le voir, il sentait Legolas pleurer. Il ne dit rien, comprenant sans paroles que l'elfe franchissait ainsi une étape dans son deuil. Il était simplement heureux de pouvoir être celui qui l'accompagne.

* * *

Voilou ! S'il vous plait, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Le chapitre trois arrive bientôt !

Ciao !


End file.
